See Through My Eyes, Heaven's Lies
by WhySoCuriouss
Summary: "Desire becomes surrender, Surrender becomes power" What if the story of love that was told was darker? More violent? What if "Heaven" really was just a prettier version of Hell? Come, Harleen, and dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight. WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello everyone, Welcome to mind of a maniac. Here, you will journey through a world where blood and gore is the norm, and "Love" has its own twisty irony. I welcome you all on this journey with me as I grow along with my story. Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews are pleasurable (lol) I thank you all for reading, Enjoy.**

- **WhySoCuriouss**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in use in this story, ( made up of my own accord) I wasn't genius enough to come up with such lovely characters :) WARNING: Torture, Twisted love and abuse. Read at your own risk.**

 ** _See Through My Eyes, Heaven's Lies._**

 **Chapter 1: Memory of all Memories.**

Smooth creamy skin glistens in the sunlight as nude stocking are slid upon long slender legs. Humming to herself, Harleen Quinzel slowly applied the stockings to each leg, carefully avoiding poking holes with her neatly sharp nails.

' _Perfect_ ' She beamed.

Today was the beginning of the newest, Biggest chapter in her life.. Just a week earlier, her hard work and dedication was rewarded as she received a letter addressed from The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. After weeks of relentless calling and sent résumés, She had finally got a response.

 _'Wow, Arkham Asylum..The most notorious nut house there is..'_ She giggled to herself _._

Harleen Graduated with honors and majored in Psychology, formally providing therapy for inmates facing death row. Highly recommended and reviewed, she received many offers at different Prisons, but she turned them down. They just didn't give her the..What was the word she was searching for?

 _'Excitement maybe?'_

She inwardly frowned.

 ** _'As if being surrounded by murderers wasn't enough excitement for ya..'_** A voice whispered softly through her thoughts.

She shivered and shook her head harshly.

 _'Please..Not now..Leave me alone'_ She felt her eyes slightly water.

On the outside, Harleen was the picture perfect girl. Long, Golden blonde hair hung in deep waves, swaying against her hips like the ocean, Caressing and contrasting against her porcelain skin. Dark blue eyes shined brightly through black trimmed reading glasses, dark lashes bring out the ocean blue in their depths. Ruby red lipstick boldly adorned perfect lips.

Yes, she was indeed " _beautiful_ " by standards, but she showed no signs of knowing it. Inside however, She dealt with a dark, mysterious fear. A fear that was all too real. A nightmare that she couldn't wake from.

A horror that she hid well.

She clamped her eyes shut and willed the dark thoughts away, planting a semi heartfelt smile on her face. She determined she would remain positive. She will succeed in this. She had a point to prove. Apparently, the whispers were that her good looks played a major role in her scoring such a big opportunity, due to other upscale doctors applying for the same position as her were turned down.

She gritted her teeth out of frustration.

 _'Just can't give a girl credit..No matter, I'll show them..I'll show them all'_ She outwardly sighed.

Determined, She grabbed her keys from her night stand and grabbed her white lab coat. Her dark leather pencil skirt squeaking slightly as she adjusted her button down blouse. She glanced at the mirror one last time.

 _ **'Let's go! You got this doctorrrr..'**_ A voice whispered mockingly, drawing out the words menacingly.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and headed for the door.

 ** _ARKHAM ASYLUM_**

Dr. Grier pinched his nose in annoyance as he read over files of the lawsuit in front of him. Groaning, he signed the papers tiredly, Knowing it was useless to continue avoiding the problem.

Arkham asylum was your average mental institution.

Well, That is, if you don't include the fact that Gotham City's worst of the worst called this place ' _Home_ '.

Dr. Grier had been the leading Doctor at Arkham for over 10 years. Patients, doctors, nurses, and staff go, but he remained. This was his life, His profession, and as crazy as it sounded, His relief. He believed, that with the right kind of 'Medical help' and therapy, anyone could be helped and even potentially, healed.

Over his span of his ten plus years he had seen many things in his life, Some tragic, Some gruesome, Some so unspeakable, it gave him psychological troubles for days on end.

Nothing however, could prepare him for Arkham's most recently acquired patient.

 _'Patient 0801..'_ He glanced over at the vanilla folder on his desk. Reaching over, He glanced at the information inside briefly.

 ** _PATIENT #0801_**

 ** _NAME: UNKNOWN_**

 _ **ALIAS(**_ es _ **): THE JOKER/Clown Prince Of Crime/Mister. 'J'**_

 ** _AGE: UNKNOWN_**

 ** _EYES: LIGHT BLUE_**

 ** _HAIR: GREEN_**

 ** _HEIGHT: 6'2_**

 ** _KNOWN ACCOMPLICE_** (s): **_UNKNOWN_**

 ** _MOTHER: UNKNOWN_**

 ** _FATHER: UNKNOWN_**

 _ **SPOUSE(**_ _s_ _ **): UNKNOWN**_

 ** _SUMMARY: Mass Murder, Terrorist, Extortion, Torture, Arson, Armed Robbery, Grand Theft Auto, possible gang affiliation. Highly unpredictable, extremely dangerous and manipulative. Has psychotic violent obsession with making jokes and smiling. Take extreme precaution._**

He shuddered inwardly as he remembered his encounter with the deadly man.

 ** _12:34am_**

 _Doors slammed open as a group of men struggling came stumbling through, all using strength to restrain a resisting man._

 _"Make sure he's strapped down GOOD! He already killed two officers on the way here! Doctor! Do you have something to immobilize the guy?!"_

 _A strong built officer struggled as he helped hold down a man strapped in a straight jacket. Finally they managed to strap the deranged man down as he suddenly grew still and silent, making Dr. Grier flinch as he walked toward them, syringe in hand. The hairs on Dr. Grier's neck stood up as the man who's face was still hidden by streaks of long, now messy vibrantly green hair, let out a slow, malevolent laugh, making him freeze slightly._

 _Holding his breath, he regained his composure as he continued on. Slowly the green haired man raised his head, and cold icy blue clashed with fearful brown, demanding dominance. Dr. Grier's stomach twisted in an almost painful way. It couldn't have been from fear?_

 _Could it?_

 _Could someone really be so frightening, so evil, that their very essence could create fear? Let alone a single disturbing uncomfortable laugh? He swallowed deeply. It couldn't be possible. He'd seen the word of the worst over the years, but this..This was different._

 _This was..frightening._

 _Laughing loudly, menacingly, the green haired man spoke._

 _"Hey doc, they say I'm_ _ **sick**_ _.. you think you can cure me? It seems I just can't stop smiling!" cackling, he snapped his teeth in the doctors direction, causing Dr. Grier to jump back._

 _Maybe such a person did exist after all._

 _Moving cautiously, he positioned the needle towards his arm and quickly administered the drugs. He breathed out loudly as he watched the mans head droop slightly. Mumbling, the abnormally pale man laughed sluggishly low as the drugs took their effect. "I'll see you later, Doc." He slurred as they wheeled him to solitary._

 _Distinctively, He rubbed the goosebumps away. Was it cold in here? Or.._

 _Maybe, such a man did exist._

 _Walking towards his office, a young woman holding a vanilla folder jogged to keep up, handing him the files. "I can't believe they actually caught the guy! He's practically untouchable..I can't believe he's really here..and I get to treat the freak" Dr. Green mumbled, the fear apparent_ _in_ _her_ _wide_ _doe_ _eyes_...

This had been only the previous week before, and since then it had been two weeks since was brutally murdered. Her throat was slashed, and a poorly drawn smile was carved in her face.

He slammed the folder down violently.

Her family filed a wrongful death lawsuit, so currently he was on damage control. Since the tragedy, no one dared to take the position to see the deranged clown up, for fear of what would happen to them.

How could he blame them?

After all, the previous doctor didn't die a peaceful death.

But now, it as if he was catching a break. Due to the tragedy, he hadn't been able to check emails due to dealing with damage control, so when he did he received a reply from his friend at Arkham Elite Prison, after reaching out to him, explaining how he needed interns. Attached, was a single resume and written review.

 _'Harleennn.. Sounds old. Good, maybe she can help around here' He_ skimmed through.

Her test scores were incredible, IQ acceptable, and her reviews of recent jobs were impressive. He found the contact number and grabbed his office phone dialing the numbers. A brief twenty minute conversation was held as he filled her in, excited but slightly filled with guilt.

He frowned slightly as he remembered Dr. Green.

Legally, he wasn't obligated to tell the new intern the fate of his last employee. He shook his head, contemplating deeply. He frowned sadly as he though of the owner chewing him out for being short of staff.

He decided against it.

"We're all so excited to have you on the team ..it shall be a pleasure working with you as well.. Ok…I shall see you in a few hours" he pinched the bridge of his nose in guilt, slamming the phone down harshly.

It couldn't hurt too much...Right?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Tell me what you see

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters associated with Suicide Squad. I Wasn't genius enough to come up with such lovely characters :) WARNING: Torture, Twisted love and abuse. Read at your own risk.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: If you're reading this, I love you lol the chapters will start to get much longer after the 4th or so, Take these next few chapters as an introductory point for everyone in the story.**

 **Please, enjoy -WhysoCuriouss**

With a quiet roar and a bush of a button, her Red BMW I8 engine died, along with it her courage.

 ** _''Come on girl, You can't be a afraid of a little nut house can ya?'_** A familiar voice invaded her thoughts. She huffed in frustration as she rammed her hands through her long hair roughly, pulling at it slightly.

 _'Shut up..Shut up..SHUT UP!_ ' _No one asked you!'_ She screeched inwardly.

Massaging her temples slightly she jumped as laughter sounded deeply in her ears, though she knew only she could hear it.

 ** _'Why don't you make me doll face?'_** The voice taunted.

She sighed, contemplating banging her head against the the steering wheel, before the voice got silent. Her eyes filled with tears as she gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white.

 _'Get ahold of yourself Harleen, There is no turning back, I've gotten this far! I am in control!'_

Her eyes opened slowly. Determination returning, she opened the door slowly, staring at the steps of the facility, unconsciously crossing her arms against her chest as she glanced at the metal doors.

 _ **'This is it hot shot'**_ A menacing chuckle rung in her ears.

She ignored the voice and grabbed her suitcase and lab coat. Walking with new found courage, her strides were long and graceful, gathering eyes from the windows of the building. She focused her attention on the heavy metal doors in front of her. Holding her breath, she gave a hard push.

Inside, rows and rows of heavy iron doors with tiny latches for communion and food transfer graced the halls. Each cell door was engraved in bubbly back numbers, no one here having a name. She walked carefully through the halls, eying each door as she searched for her destination.

Just ahead after about twenty or more doors was a hallway with the words **SOLITARY CONFINEMENT** was separated from the rest of the doors.

She eyed it briefly.

Finally coming to the door with ** _Dr. Grier: Leading Psychologist_** engraved in, She gave a respectful knock, before entering the office. Glasses on the table before him, and man sat arm perched under his chin as he furiously signed at papers, His head never lifting up.

Harleen cleared her throat.

"Dr. Grier..?" She called nervously, butterflies returning.

Slowly he looked up, grabbing his glasses. Old eyes slanted into a smile as he took in her appearance.

He looked tired, she noted. Almost drained.

 _'Was this the future look for me?'_ she though briefly.

She mentally cringed.

His black hair was riddled with gray as was his beard, giving him a much older appearance than what he seemed. His knees popped as he stood and outstretched his hand.

"Ah yes, Lovely! You must be , Am I correct? Right on time might I add!" He shook her hand genuinely, and she noted that his hands were calloused.

"Punctuation has always been one of my strong points" She returned the handshake, smiling softly.

"Now , I must ask, what led such young promising doctor to want to work at the house of insanity?" He laughed sarcastically, cringing at the nickname his beloved facility had gained over time.

The sound of a smokers laughed filled her ears.

"Yes Doctor, The pleasure is all mine! I just wanted to start by saying I am grateful for such a wonderful experience. It has been a lifelong passion of mine to cure the incurable! As some would say" She laughed slightly, her smile fully genuine.

 _'She's gorgeous..'_ a blush adorned his cheeks.

He passed her a file, heading straight for business.

"Well, we had a recent opening and we are severely short on staff, and we must reach breakthrough on a certain amount of patients in a certain amount of time before the DEA is all in our asses and taking over our jobs. We need the help, and you have the necessary qualifications for the position we are offering"

He poured himself a glass of brown liquor, raising a cup her way. She held a hand up to decline.

"No thank you, I don't indulge" smiling apologetically.

He continued on.

"Now before we let you get started I'd like to give you a quick briefing and also to rely something important to you doctor.." he paused slightly, taking a seat in his chair.

Guilt crept through his mind making him sigh tiredly.

Should he tell her?

He blinked the thought away.

"This patient you are dealing with, this..guy. He will be like no one you have came across before. He's a different kind of crazy, and frankly.." He glanced at her. His tone changing drastically, no longer friendly. His tone was serious, Worried, but more importantly, It was a WARNING.

It sent chills up her arm.

"He can be terrifying. He will try to get into your mind, but your job is to get into his. You have six months to complete a detailed file on him which in turn must go to the FBI for analysis. You must be alert and one step ahead of him at all times"

He pinched the bride of his nose in anger, But continued.

"He's broken some of the strongest minds within hours, and he will not hesitate to do so to you. You must not allow him to destroy your psyche..do you understand Dr. Quinzel?" He stared deeply in her eyes, searching for her fear.

Instead he met determination.

"I have heard about him before, and I assure you I have prepared myself, Mentally and physical for this and I believe that I am ready. He will be my success story, I'm sure of it" she nodded slowly, the pride rolling off her lips with her smile.

He extended his hand again, this time with embraced it eagerly.

"Welcome to the Arkham Asylum team, Doctor."

 **ELSEWHERE**

All white.

The walls, the clothes, the coats, the medicine.

Why was everything so fucking _white_?!

Hidden away, in the corner, rolling back in forth, The Joker stared at the white walls. Arms strapped in a cross fashion against his chest, He frowned inwardly.

' _They should fire the interior designer'_ he smiled.

There was no color in this god forsaken place, and it was driving him insane!

Well, More insane that is.

He perched up as the door to his cell was opened.

Two rough looking guards armed with a gun and a heavy duty taser at his side entered, one slightly bigger than the other. One held a tray of food in his hand, The other held a , The Joker scooted in a sitting position.

"Now if they'd let _me_ design, this place would've been an _explosion_ of color! I'd decorate these lovely walls with a vibrant purple," He purred.

"Of course I'd add some prison guard brains and blood as an accent, wouldn't you agree?"

The one with the tray flinched while the other grunted but said nothing.

He scowled at them.

"Well sunny, Whatcha got for me?" He smiled menacingly, his silver teeth glistening in the light.

The one with the food spoke first.

"Lunch. And a new development boss. Apparently that chick you killed was important, and her parents are seeking the death penalty against you, along with this place to be shut down"BNervously, he placed the tray in front of the clown, as the other guard walked over and unwrapped him from his straight jacket.

Joker cracked his bones loudly as he stretched his now free arms. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ah, Collateral damage. But I can assure you, We'll be long gone before it becomes a media circus. Which means we have to work faster than originally planned. We cannot loose focus boys, or heads will roll" He took a bite into his apple, smiling wildly at his employers as the bigger one spoke.

"Ohh and boss..?" he flinched as The Jokers smile dropped, raising his eyebrow for the man to continue.

"They assigned you another therapist. It's a woman. AGAIN. Young, blonde. High maintenance looking bitch. She's scheduled to start seeing you tomorrow" he dropped his eyes to the floor, handing him her files.

The Joker growled dangerously.

So, they got him a new toy? Fine.

"I always did love a shiny new toy.." his hands clasped together in a mock show of excitement.

They both glanced at him slightly, the bigger one returning the Jokers' arms back into the criss cross nature once he was done eating. Taking the tray with them they began heading towards the door.

The Joker, breathing heavily now, threw his head black, a fit of cackling laughter filling his now vacant room.

He frowned slightly.

 _'Hopefully this ones skull is stronger, I hate when they give me weak toys to play with'_ His laugher raised in volumes.

After all, he deserves a new toy.

He's been a good boy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
